


Harry Potter and the Muggle-Wizard Decrees

by harsh_sarkar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Inter-Race war, Multi, New characters involved, Preceded by the Harry Potter series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harsh_sarkar/pseuds/harsh_sarkar
Summary: The wizard world is threatened by a new criminal mastermind. Starting from the Ministry of Magic, New York, Octavian plans a revenge against the wizard-kind. Harry cannot defeat this enemy on his own. There comes an unknown child - Steve Stark. Read more to see what they do to defeat the new enemy, an enemy who is way too powerful than the previous villains.





	1. Prologue »

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers,  
> You need to keep it in your mind that this story is preceded by the Harry Potter series by J. K. Rowling. There is not much changes in the pre-existing information provided by J. K. Rowling, but I have included a lot of new facts, character, and of course a brand new plot and enemy.

Prologue »  
The strange man ran through the busy roads of New York. His messed-up hair swaying with the passing air. He could easily be spotted in his old, shaggy, torn robes amidst the fashionable world. He ran faster than he ever had, to reach any empty alley. None of the other men spared him any look, but even if someone had followed him till here, he would have been scared out of his wits, looking at a man dissolving into air, or more precisely sucked into air.  
The next second, the man was standing outside a monumental building in the heart of New York, a few hundred miles away. Sweat was dripping from his perky nose, falling on the ground below and evaporating in seconds. He inspected his surrounding, murmuring with a stick in his hand. It was definite from his expressions that someone was sure to arrive, someone not at all desirable, in fact dangerous, but fortunately the guest had been delayed. A little curve appeared on his red face. He walked quickly toward the building. To any mundane eye or gadget, it would have seemed nothing more than any ruin of middle-age, but to this particular man, or any of his race, it was much more: a new-looking old castle of size of an American football stadium stood there with black and white walls. The walls were designed by ancient runes that radiated a faint-red shimmer, and above the tallest and the most majestic gate written was 'Ministry of Magic'.  
He inserted the tip of the stick into some sort of keyhole and prompted "Harold Jenkins. Department of Law and Orders." The massive door slid apart, revealing three bulky men dressed in similar kind of robes, just not as shaggy as Harold's.  
"Merlin's beard! It's Harold!" one of them screamed, attracting attention of the others.  
"Where have you been, man? The Minister had been trying to contact you for three days, but you were nowhere to be found." another man commented, patting on Harold's shoulder, "Are you fine?"  
"I'm fine. But not for long... Seal all the entries and exits... I'm going to meet the Minister."  
"Is there someone unwanted whom you are afraid of?" the stern-looking third guard asked in a similar stern tone.  
"You'd be surely surprised to find him," Harold replied, "Now quick! Seal every possible gaps!"  
After a minute, he was facing the Minister.  
"Good lord! Harold! Sit, sit."  
"No, no, I don't have much ti..."  
Harold stopped when a strange metallic sphere of the size of a golf ball dropped from the ceiling. Reflexively, his eyes fell on the sphere, and then on the source, but there was no one at the ceiling.  
Harold began again, "I wanted to sa..."  
"Sorry to interrupt you, gentlemen," a voice interrupted.  
The forehead of Harold soon filled with sweat.  
"Was that you, Harold?" the Minister asked surprisingly.  
"No. It's me. Look, here."  
The two pairs of eyes focused on the man standing behind them. It was the voice that signified the stranger as a man, as he was completely concealed in a black garment, giving him a look like a dementor's.  
"You recognised me?" the stranger asked, "Harold? Minister?"  
Harold was so scared that he couldn't even nod a 'yes'.  
"Okay then. I know that you have surely recognised me Harold. But Minister... I'm sorry to give such an unexpected entry."  
The 'man' was not as real as a man, made of what technology calls pixels, but to Harold and the Minister, it was more like a ghost. By then, both of the men had stood, looking at each other. Harold tried to convey the message that the end was soon, but the Minister won't decipher it.  
"So explain who you are," the Minister demanded.  
"Oh, how very bold of you. Okay then, look at my palm," the image forwarded its hand at the occupants.  
The Minister leaned upon the projected palm, as to see if something was written on it. With a sudden swish of the pixels, there was a sound of bombardment.  
"Whoo, what was that!" the Minister screamed.  
"Just a single 'Bombarda', Minister, and a quarter of the Ministry of Magic is in real ruins. Now, I hope the whole Ministry of Magic and all the wizards in it will be easily crushed by a 'Confringo'."  
The Minister turned at Harold Jenkins, who had started to run for his life. Another swish. The Minister shut his eyes. When he reopened his eyes again, he realised that he was in pain, extreme pain. He could see the open sky above him, the body of Harold lying at few feet's distance, most probable dead. He didn't feel his left leg, and instead felt a very sharp pain. Blood flowed out of the pillar that had fallen on his lower limbs.  
"Oh, you're alive, Minister. How pity! I mean really. Your left leg is cut. Oh my god, I can't see so much distress," the golf-ball-sized sphere rolled to him with the holographic figure above it.  
"Who... are... you?" the Minister managed to say.  
The hologram sighed, "I can't deny your last wish."  
The hands of the hologram pulled down its hood, revealing a handsome face with long hair. The pointy cheekbones, the scar on the left cheek, the long, pointed nose, the hazel eyes and the satisfactory smile on the face was something the Minister would ever forget.  
"Julian Octave," the Minister blurted out automatically.  
The red pixels of the lips formed a wider smile before the remains of the miniature projector burst into the face of the Minister.  
  
Some 10-20 minutes before the Ministry collapsed, the environment couldn't have been simpler. Both the wizarding and the muggle community had been according to their daily schedule. A group of schoolboys decided to make a bold step into the ancient monument about which there had been so many rumours. Some people say that this place houses the most clever mastermind criminals of the US, while some say this place has mystical powers, and the others just have the most common belief that it is haunted. Legends and fables also state that this place was once a castle of a great magician and that no one, other than the magician, has ever managed to enter the palace. Interested by such rumours, the little kids of 9 or 10 planned to enter this castle. They all paraded from the nearby playground to the old rumour-bound palace, determined to find some sort of entry into the building.  
"Can't you see? This is not abundant. Look, it is so maintained. I personally believe that we should retreat," one of the boys warned.  
"Nice excuse, Steve. But we're going inside... including you," another boy, who seemed as the leader of the boys replied.  
Steve sighed, "I'm telling you, Robby... This place is not fine. Look at the strange writings on the walls. Those are so creepy."  
"I see no writings. Now, can anyone else see?" Robby asked and the other members shook their head.  
Steve rolled his eyes. He was sure he was seeing everything right. But something was surely strange. Why could the others not see what he could?  
"Hey Tommy, I'm not insane," he protested.  
"Wha... I never said that," Tommy replied, "But I surely was thinking about that."  
Everyone chuckled with Tommy, except Steve, whose suspicion was growing against the fact that all the rumours about the palace was just a hoax. He was pretty sure that he had heard Tommy say that. But his lips didn't even tremble a bit, but surely there was a clear voice of his telling "He has gone insane."  
He noticed a very sudden movement. The largest of the five gates burst out of its position, unhinged and targeted at the group. At first, he covered his face with his hands, but within a fraction of second, he faced his hand at the gate which was just inches away from his hand. Another surprise for the day, the gigantic gate froze in mid-air. All eyes on the floating gate, and then at Steve. The gate fell down at a considerable distance from them, leaving them untouched. More part of the castle was transforming into debris. Now the real monument was visible to all the others, but none gave it much importance, running away was the first priority. Robby turned at the breaking-down castle for one last time before his legs tangled and he fell on his back. He was hurt, but there was something that kept him stunned at his position. The castle, it looked so different, just like Steve had said, black and white walls with red writings. Only a single tower of the palace was still standing. All the other parts were nothing more than clusters of broken bricks. Then it occurred to him that he should have run instead of lying down and looking at the fallen building. The final explosion was beautiful, but it was just as dangerous due to such close proximity. The last thing he remembered was that he covered his face with both of his hands. The next moment when he fluttered his eyes, he was on the terrace of a skyscraper. A dark figure was standing in front of him. In fact, it was just his clothes. He was covered up completely by his black jeans and pullover.  
"How?" he managed to speak out.  
"It's fortunate that I was around, or you would have been crushed under feets of bricks."  
The appearance of the man would have scared him easily, if he wasn't saved by the same man. His face was hidden behind his hood, but there was a reddish glow in place of his eyes and some other places that seemed like scars.  
"Who are you? You saved me... And I don't even know you. Are you a superhero?"  
Robby couldn't see the man's expression, and there was also no body language to explain that.  
"Not a superhero, but an assassin, kid."

*note*  
Readers, kindly notice the power of the new villain, and also his attitude toward the two races of people.


	2. Octavian

Chapter 1: Octavian »  
The muggle media proved itself faster than the wizard means. Within an hour after the destruction of the Ministry of Magic, New York, there were more than twenty blogs on internet related to this incident, though none of the mundane minds could figure out the existence of any wizard world till then. An article headlined 'The Magician Falls', published by The Times, New York read:  
The Magician's Manor that stood on the heart of New York for more than a century or two gave a supernatural shock to the world. It's something more than just the sudden collapsing of an ancient monument, it's the changed appearance of it after its fall that puzzles people more. A team led by Dr. Julian Octave aims at providing some rational explanation to this irrational incident.  
"I reckon there are some hidden clues that we need to discover," Dr. Octave said, "Like, we thought that this monument might have some structural or compositional fault for which it collapsed, but when we investigated further, we found that this building has better structural plans than most of the buildings nowadays, and composed of even better materials. So it's strange why it fell so suddenly. According to my estimation, this could have lasted a century or twice more."  
More about his investigations can be found in his official blogs in WordPress and his official website.

The news travels overseas, and finally reaches the Daily Prophet after a day.  
It'd seem like any other day. No one being aware of the massacre that swept through the Ministry of Magic, New York. In the Ministry of Magic, London, works were going rather simply. It'd seem like a kindergarten for any new-comer, paper planes cutting through the air. Even if they were paper planes and needed air to propel themselves, there was a unique precision in their flight, like a remote-controlled paper plane. But in reality, they were documents and papers enchanted as a plane and destined to a desired location. Simple magic.  
A different-looking plane landed on his desk. Different in sense of the other planes, different from its appearance. Harry grabbed the folded copy of the Daily Prophet and it immediately unfolded itself, not even a crease. All of a sudden, he released the newspaper and pulled out his wand from his robe. Before the paper could reach the ground, laughter filled the room.  
"Not funny, Al," Harry said, sternly.  
"You should have looked at your reaction," Albus continued his laugh.  
"Okay, what happened?" Harry asked to his son's head that was leaning out of the fireplace.  
"Wait a second."  
After a while, Albus and James appeared out of the fireplace. If any muggle saw this, he'd definitely die of shock, but floo transportation is as common as a train in the wizard world.  
"Don't tell me that James has again eaten your Chocolate Frogs," Harry asked.  
Albus coughed for a while, he usually does after he has used the floo network.  
"No," again a sneeze, "Not Choco-Frogs this time, but..."  
"I haven't 'kidnapped' Chiu," James interrupted, making his face as cute as possible.  
"No, you..."  
This time Albus was interrupted by an owl's screech. All three pairs of eyes look at the fireplace where the white, fat owl, though he appeared green, sat. It was rotating its head at different angles, as if trying to understand their conversation.  
"There you are, Chiu. Where were you?" Albus knelt on his knees to look at his new owl.  
"How he escaped my room?" James mused to himself, patting his feet and scratching his chin.  
"What did you say?" Albus raised himself up.  
"No..."  
"I heard you. You..." Albus began to chase James throughout the room. Though Albus himself knew he'd never catch up to James' speed, but still he would not stop his chase.  
"You two stop," Harry scolded, but they didn't seem to hear.  
Chiu leapt with a screech when James jumped into the fireplace and then followed by Albus. Then it was silent again. All the commotion now gone, Harry kind of began to miss it. He re-seated himself and gazed at the Daily Prophet. The big centre article caught his attention. It could easily catch people's attention, the destruction depicted in the picture was impossible to ignore. Harry remembered the place. It was surely the Ministry of Magic, New York that he had visited a year ago. It was so familiar, but still different. He brought it closer and adjusted his glasses properly. His eyes hovered over the headline 'Revenge or Assassination?'  
"A day ago, a terrible massacre hit the Ministry of Magic, New York. It was the working hours and a lost Ministry worker, Harold Jenkins of the Department of Law and Order reappears at the Ministry. Along with him came an unrecognised form of an old enemy of the wizard world, Julian Octave aka. Octavian. Octavian has been previously accused of destroying the Ilvermony and convicted to the US Court for Wizards and Witches. His broken wand has been confiscated and it was planned for him to be sent to Azkaban. But he fled, and now has returned to seek revenge.  
According to researches of the Department of Mysteries, researches that had been started a long before the massacre occurred. Kelly Rose, the leading researcher states that it is not a revenge, but an assassination. Though the assassination is not complete till now, as the Minister of New York who was the prime target survived the attack, but is in a very critical condition in the St. Mungo's, as none of the wizard associations in New York is not functioning. Kelly Rose disagreed with Hermione Granger Weasley for keeping the foreign Minister in Britain. On being asked, she says that once Octavian knows that the Minister has survived he'd surely come to complete what he has started, which means similar destruction for Britain.  
'He is not a normal wizard. He has abnormal powers. No one even knows that he doesn't even use a wand to cast spells, charms and curses. He uses the magic that flows through the whole of his body. As a result, his magic is way powerful than that produced by a normal wand. Once he targets Britain, no one can save it from absolute destruction,' says Kelly Rose.  
'He has been seen in the wrong way. US saw him as enemy, he fought them. See what they suffer now. We must not make the same mistake, or we will head the same way,' she also adds."  
Harry spotted another article on the same topic. This was mostly based on the crimes of this Octavian.  
"It was four years ago that Octavian laid his first step on Ilvermony. Everyone knew he was special, his abilities and powers were special. Within two years, he mastered most powerful spells in more powerful way. Even his teachers were scared to teach him any powerful curse. But he always stayed in touch with curses. He had a passion for curses and greed for power. In the midst of his third year, he was found destroying his own school. His professors were unable to stop him and the aurors were useless against him. But his wand broke into two during his duel with the aurors, and they captured him. After two years, he returns to the Ministry of Magic, New York. He destroys the whole Ministry and none of the workers inside it survives, except the Minister. One of his legs is cut and his face is terribly disfigured."  
Harry browsed the newspaper for more related articles. Browsed it once, twice, and then rose up from his chair. He looked back at the fireplace that was no longer green, and walked out of the room.  
When he saw Hermione, she was busy with her paper works, stacking a bunch of paper at a corner of her table. Her bushy, brown hair was wildly combed and her face was pale, as if some dementor has sucked out all her self.  
"I figured that I'd be meeting you, Harry," she turned at Harry.  
With a flick of her wand, the papers folded themselves and took off to reach to their destination.  
"And what made you think so?"  
"The Daily Prophet, maybe," Hermione sighed, "Have a seat," she pointed at a chair.  
"So what we do?"  
"We do nothing," Hermione replied, though she knew soon there would be a protest from Harry.  
"Nothing? Really?"  
"Yeah. I mean it," she looked at him for a while, "Okay, you say what you want to do."  
Well, Hermione was right. What could he do? He himself knew that he could do nothing against Octavian. He gulped once.  
"We try."  
"Octavian is not available at present. How can anyone try? No one can track him. Even if someone tracks him, the later part will give a worse result."  
"You believe what that unspeakable stated?"  
"Kelly Rose? Yeah. I do," she sighed, "I permitted entry of the Minister because it seemed necessary that moment. The US is very unstable now. None of the magical institutions is functioning. I don't know what would happen if Octavian strikes again."  
Harry turns away from Hermione's stare.  
"I hope you understand now," Hermione folded her arms.  
Harry didn't reply. He could not waste his time on Hermione's lectures, the need for figuring out a plan to face Octavian was more important for him. He waits for few seconds, then walked out of the room. He needed information. And he knew where he'd get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,  
> Kindly let me know if you like my story. I'd be very interested in your feedbacks.


End file.
